


Tales of A Sleeping Prince

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, M/M, basically yuuri is sleeping beauty, georgi is an emo witch who needs love, victor is the prince, you'd never guess who is yuuri's true love's kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Victor was sure the moment their feet touched the dance floor. Victor was sure the moment Yuuri curled into his embrace. Yuuri wasit. But before Victor could ask more, Georgi came and wrecked everything. And now with Yuuri trapped in eternal slumber, Victor must embarked on a journey in order to save his beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I'm bored ~~and I need more emo witch Georgi!~~
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

This story came from a long time ago, from a land very far away. There was a prince. His name was Victor Nikiforov. He was tall, handsome, has eyes as blue as the sky and hair as white as the snow. He was kind, smart, and loved by his people. 

One day his parents held a banquet for Victor. They were getting old and Victor was about to step in as the next king. But Victor, as handsome as he was, did not have a lover. It was a surprised, no? The prince could literally picked anyone, from peasants to royalty alike to become his spouse. Yet he remained alone and that worried his parents greatly.

The banquet was extravagant. The king and queen certainly didn’t hold back. They hired the finest chef for the food and the best musicians for the music from across the country. They also invited everyone to attend the banquet, from common people to royalties to foreigners. The party was held for seven days and seven nights - with the final day being held at the prince’s birthday.

Despite meeting many people, Prince Victor still didn’t find the one who fit his heart. Sure, many of them are alluring, but not enough to capture his heart. The prince was heartbroken because of this. He knew how much his parents wanted him to settle down. They had said they would not mind whether his spouse would be male or female, rich or poor. They just wanted someone to stay by Victor’s side because ruling alone is lonely and painful.

But alas the God seemed to had heard the prince’s plead. On the last night—the prince caught someone in his eyes. There stood a man, with hair as black as the night and eyes as red as ruby, smiling at him. The prince felt somewhat … intrigued. Something that he had not felt for a long time. Feeling curious, the prince found himself walking towards the mysterious man.

“Hello,” Prince Victor greeted the man. The man bows back at him. A custom of people from the east.

“Prince Victor,” the man greeted back. “This was a lovely party you’re having. I would like to thank you for inviting our family.”

“It was no trouble, lord …?”

“Yuuri. Yuuri of House Katsuki of the east.”

“Does House Katsuki not rule the land of Hasetsu?”

“We do, but not in a way you think. Many people assume we are an independent kingdom. We are, in a sense. We govern the land ourselves, but we still very much serve the Emperor.”

“Why not become an independent kingdom?” 

The young lord laughed. It was sweet and melodious - almost like a siren. “I would very much liked to tell you, my prince, but you have to ask me for a dance first.”

Prince Victor laughed. It was not a fake laugh he loved to throw around. It was genuine and it felt like ages since he last laugh like this. “That was a very suave way to ask me for a dance.” complimented the prince. When the pianist hit the first note, Prince Victor took Yuuri’s hand and guided him across the dance floor.

It was the most wonderful night in Victor’s life. When they danced, it felt like their body was merging into one. They danced thoughtlessly. They no longer danced to the music. Instead the music followed them. Victor found himself smiling—and so did Yuuri. Clearly, they were having fun.

They ended their dance with Yuuri spinning into Victor’s arm. The room erupted. Compliments were thrown towards the prince for his spectacular performance (as expected of him, of course). but Victor didn’t pay attention to that. His thought lingered to Yuuri, who was resting on his chest, quite comfortably at that. It was … nice.

“That was wonderful.” Yuuri said.

“Wonderful enough for you to tell me?” the prince teased. Yuuri laughed a little as he still comfortably snuggled into the prince’s embrace. And as cheesy as it sounds, Victor fell for Yuuri. Yuuri had fit him perfectly.

Suddenly, there was a big explosion. A man descended from the sky. He laughed maniacally and with each laugh a lightning stroke. The man hovered in the middle of the room with his staff pointed at Victor. Victor knew him. Only one man in the entire kingdom wore that much eyeliner. It was the Carabosse, Georgi Popovich.

The witch was silent for a minute. His eyeliners were ruined because of his streaming tears. His eyes alone were swollen red. “How dare you!?” Georgi was furious. He shot his magic everywhere. His glare kept pointing towards Victor - but Victor didn’t understand. He didn’t do anything wrong!

Being a responsible host, the prince tried to talk Georgi out of it. “Remain calm, Carabosse! I’m sure we can settle this!” but the witch was having none of it. He kept repeating about how heartbroken he was and how dare his beloved for leaving him. His green aura was filling the room and it was horrible. It reeked of malicious intent and scared the guests.

The witch then raised his staff and began to chant. “I will not forgive you for making me miserable like this!” Victor could hear a girl screaming from behind. “I will curse you till the end of eternity!”

“No!” A green shot was fired towards Victor, but before it could hit Victor Yuuri had shielded him. His limp body fell into a loud thud as Yuuri was closing his eyes. “No!” both Victor and the witch screamed. Victor tried to call Yuuri several times but the easterner was not answering. His eyes remained shut.

Victor ran towards the witch and grabbed him by the collar. His eyes were filled with rage. “It wasn’t supposed to be him!” the witch stuttered and before the prince could ask more question the witch dissipated into air - fleeing the palace.

 

* * *

 

The Katsukis might not blame him, but the prince still felt guilty nonetheless. It was his party. He was the host. He was supposed to make sure the guest had a good time and ensured their safety. Yet he failed and now his lovely Yuuri was lying in bed, helpless.

His parents hadn’t brought the subject of his spouse. Of course they hadn’t, how could they in a situation like this? Or perhaps, his parents understood that Yuuri was Victor’s choice. Yuuri had been __it__ , Victor was sure. He planned to ask Yuuri to let him get to know him better on the last dance but Georgi had to come and ruined it! 

Victor let out a long sigh. His hand was tracing Yuuri’s soft cheek. The only thing he can do now is to make sure Yuuri’s curse was lifted.

Many healers had come from across the world but none of them succeed. Some were far from succeeding, some were close, but all remains the same; they all failed. “This was impossible.” a magician with a red hair had said. She had been trying for hours but none of her spells were working. “I am sorry, Your Highness. I simply could not do it.”

“You have to try again! You are the last one! I will triple the payment if I have to!”

“It is not about the payment, Your Highness. I simply can not undo it.” the magician said. “This was a very powerful spell. May I ask who cast it?”

“Georgi Popovich.”

“Ah, the Carabosse. I used to train under him. He was a very emotional witch.”

“You trained under him, surely you can find a way?”

“I’m afraid not. When a spell was casted with full of emotion, it became harder to break. That is why every magic wielder is taught to control their emotions. But witches are known to be emotional, especially Georgi.”

The prince sighed. He had been desperate. He promised the Katsukis and Yuuri and he would do anything to fulfill it. “What should I do then?”

“You have to find him, Your Highness. Only he can undo the spell. He lies on the northest mountain, where blizzards never cease. But I’m afraid you have to go alone, for the Carabosse only responds to one with truest intention, because he was dramatic like that.”

 

* * *

 

His parents had disagreed with his plan. They had tasked some knights to accompany him but Victor insisted he had to do this alone. The magician Mila might be lying. This might be some witch conspiracy to squeeze him out of his money, but the prince will play along if that means bringing Yuuri back from his eternal slumber.

The journey would be long and difficult. It would take three days, possibly more. The prince had to cross the Old Bridge, the Garden of Dreams, and the Lake of Everlasting. Both three had their own guardian and it was known to be almost impossible to beat them. But that did not discourage the prince. It made him more determined to save Yuuri.

Mila casted a protective spell on him so he would not be attacked by any beast. “Always remember to be true to yourself, Your Highness. Else the Carabosse will not show himself. I too will work my hardest to lift the spell.”

Victor nod and bid his farewell.

The prince directed his horse towards the Deep Woods. He let his pet poodle Makkachin as his guide. His dog as always has a good sense of direction so Victor trusted him. Besides, Makkachin would warn him if anything came to them.

It had taken them a full day but finally they reached the Old Bridge. The bridge looked endless. It stretched as far as the cliff below them. The bridge looked unstable and could collapse anytime soon. “It looks like it’s just you and me, boy.” Victor decided to ditch the horse and only had Makkachin as his company. Victor took his supplies before sending the horse back home. Carefully, he began to cross the bridge. He must remain cautious - for he knew the bridge was haunted.

 _ _Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.__ Victor felt like he had been walking for hours. The fog limited him to scan for his environment. He’s not even sure if he moved to be honest. It felt like he’s stucked in the same spot and it began to frustrated him.

" _Oh ~ The Prince is getting annoyed!_ ”

“Who’s that?!” the prince quickly drew his sword. His Makkachin also let out a growl. The voice didn’t answer. They simply laughed - and it echoed - as if they were taunting him.

" _Oh, don’t be like that. It’s been forever since anyone went through here!_ ”

“One of the guardians,” Victor whispers. “Show yourself!”

 _"_ _Such a killjoy._ ” the voice let out a disappointment. Makkachin kept barking at something in front of them. Victor couldn’t make what it was but he trusted Makkachin. Victor’s grip was getting tighter as Makkachin’s bark became louder. Whatever it was, it was closing on them.

But out of the blue Makkachin just stopped. He sat like someone commanded him to. The dog waved his tail as if someone was giving him a treat. Victor told Makkachin to snap but Makkachin did not listen - and Makkachin _always listens to him_. Makkachin seemed to be fixated by whatever deity in front of them.

A black shadow emerged from the dark and turned into a man. __“_ Your face was priceless!” _his laugh still echoed even though he had a physical form. The deity was huge. He was towering him and intimidating but Victor still held his ground. __“_ You certainly thought I was controlling your pet or something._”

Victor gulped because the deity was right. He had known the guardians were incredibly powerful. His grip on his sword had tightened. The deity just smiled at the prince while still playing with Makkachin.

 _ _“_ This is the part when I’m supposed to give you a riddle and you are supposed to finish it. _”__ the deity said. __“_ But I’m too lazy anyway. _”__

The prince stared in confusion. The deity was not what he expected. Mila warned him; _be careful. The guardians are powerful. They were smart and cunning. You must always be sharp of else you will become their playtoy _.__ But the man in front of him played with Makkachin and pouted like a little child. __“_ What? I’m lonely! I only want to hang out. Anyway, I’m not supposed to show up because of your attitude. Don’t you remember what the magician said? _”__

“You know Mila?”

__“_ Of course I do. She used to be Georgi’s pupil. We were pals for centuries but then she too eventually left because who can put up with Georgi’s antics for so long? Even I sometimes want to leave. But you’re here to get him, aren’t you? _”_ _

The deity turned into black shadow and disappeared. Victor looked around worriedly. __“_ Boo!” _the deity laughed as he reappeared from behind. Victor jumped. Fortunate that the prince did not fall to the cliff below. __“_ Prince, you should really pay more attention to your surrounding. Stop thinking about Yuuri Katsuki for a while. _”__

“How did—” the deity pointed at his forehead and the prince realized, of course, the deity was powerful and apparently all-knowing.

__“_ Anyway, you want to get to the Garden of Dreams right? I’ll help you. _”_ _

The prince nod. “Yes, and I’m in quite a hurry. So if you please show the way—”

 _ _“_ Yuuri Katsuki is not dying! He will not go anywhere! Stop worrying! You should enjoy the journey! _”__ the deity flied around him, showing and disappearing.

“I have no time for your games!” exclaimed the prince.

 _ _“_ I’m not playing games. Gosh, at this rate you’ll never reach the mountain. Truest intention, remember? _”__ the deity clicked his fingers. Suddenly the bridge was shaking. The thick woods that held the bridge began to let off one by one. Victor could heard something snapped and suddenly the bridge was hanging by one side. Victor desperately held the bridge so he would not fall to the abyss below.

“You said you’ll help me!” the prince cried. His grip was slipping. Victor dropped his bag to lose weight, but his hands could only hold out for so much. Victor could hear Makkachin’s cry. The poor dog was scratching through the wood and before Victor could catch him Makkachin slipped. Victor shouted for his dog, but the deity reappeared in front of him with Makkachin in his hands.

__“_ I am helping you. The Garden of Dreams is below. You just have to drop. _”_ _

“I’ll die!”

 _ _“_ You won’t if you stay true to your intention! Don’t worry, if it helps I’ll hold Makkachin!”_ the deity stepped onto Victor’s hand and then Victor fell. His scream filled the cliff. His body was somersaulting in the air. The deity laughed and laughed and laughed and didn’t even looked sorry. __“_ Have fun, prince! And please visit me again after your quest! The name’s Phichit by the way nice to meet you! _”__

 

* * *

 __ __

**HEY**

 

**PRINCE**

 

                               A

                                    L

                                        W

                                             A

                                        Y

                                  S

 

                                            R

                                       E

                                       M

                                    E

                               M

                               B

                       E

               R

 

                                TO

 

                                                  S

                                                      T

                                                      A

                                                           Y

 

                                                                      T

                                                                          R

                                                                              U

                                                                                   E

                                                                                       E

                                                                                       E

                                                                                   E

                                                                              E

                                                                       E

                                                             

                                                          A

                                                  A

                                         A

                                                            A

                                                   A

                                        A

                               A

                                        A

                                                   A

                                        A

                             A

                             A 

                 A 

      A

 

Victor woke up screaming. He looked around and found himself in his room. It was only a dream, he said. He dreamed of falling into the abyss. Among him were shadows laughing and mocking him. The shadows then ripped him into pieces. They said he had forgotten his purpose. They said he won’t reach his destination. Won’t get what he want. But what? What did he want? The prince squinted his eyes, trying to remember. But he couldn’t find anything.

“Victor?”

Yuuri snuggled onto his waist. His eyes were teary - clearly Victor’s scream had woken him up. Yuuri sat by his side. He looked at him worriedly. The prince then took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it. “I’m all right, beloved. It was only a bad dream.” he reassured, but Yuuri was not convinced.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Victor shook his head. Yuuri decided not push. He brought Victor to lay on the bed again. Yuuri brushed his hand on Victor’s back and planted kisses on Victor’s forehead. The gesture managed to calm Victor. It was proved by Victor’s content hum.

“I want to stay like this.” the prince said. “Let me stay like this. Let me stay with you, Yuuri ….”

Yuuri chuckled in his hair. Yuuri continued to play with his hair. “Silly Victor.” his voice was so eandearing it’s pleasant to hear. Yuuri’s ruby eyes met Victor’s blue. “We’re married.”

“We are?” Yuuri nod. The prince snuggled deeper onto Yuuri’s chest. Victor kept giggling like a little kid on Christmas. “I’m so happy.” he said. It was unbelievable. This wonderful man he had love so much was sleeping next to him.

“It feels like a dream.” Victor whispers.

He caught Makkachin staring at him from across the room. Victor called Makkachin to join their cuddle session but Makkachin stood still. The dog just … stared. His black eyes were empty. The prince was confused. “Makka?” he called. “Makkachin, snap out of it.”

Makkachin slowly melted into a brown poodle. The prince startled. Before he could warn his beloved everything around him melted into black liquid and he found himself falling again. Of course. It had been a dream. __This__ was a dream. Victor tried to close his eyes, but a shadow with Yuuri’s face held him and slowly whispered something to him.

 _ _“_ Always stay true, my prince. _”__  and he laughed and it echoed throughout his ears. “Else,”

Y

     O

          U

 

               W

                    O

                         N

                              T

  

                                   G

                                        E

                                             T

 

                                                  I

                                                       T

 

                                                            .

                                                            .

                                                            .

                                                            .

 

* * *

 

The prince felt wet. And nauseous. He felt everything around him were shaking. It wasn’t because Makkachin kept licking his face (he was worried. Good boy. Victor would give him lots and lots of treats when they get home). Victor looked around him. They were on a lake, or swamp because it was full of mold and it looked too eerie to be a lake. 

In front of Victor was a man wearing an oversized hoodie. He was paddling the boat they were on. __“_ You're finally awake. _”__ it was another echo-y voice. __“_ And here I was, almost drowned you. I thought you would not escape the dream. _”__

“Phichit?”

“ _That was the other one, yes. _”__ the man chuckled. Makkachin barked at him happily. This guardian must be harmless or they are all capable of controlling animals. “ _I went by Chris, by the way. _”__

“Why do you both have foreign names?”

“ _The witch was easily fascinated by things outside the country, hence our names. He used to travel a lot, I think, before he became dramatic and all that. _”__

“Where are we?”

 _ _“_ The Lake of Everlasting. _”__ the man answered. __“_ You were asleep for quite some time, young man. I thought you were dead. _”__

“You said that earlier. Thanks for not drowning me.” Chris laughed sheepishly. The man kept paddling around the lake-slash-swamp. “Are you going to take me to the witch’s lair?” Victor asked.

 _ _“_ Yes and no. _”__ the man said. __“I_ will paddle the boat, but you will show the way. _”__

 _Because of stay true and all of that, right._  Victor huffed. He decided not to engaged with another conversation with the man. Victor rested himself. _Stay true. Stay true._  He had stay true to his intention from the very beginning. He wanted to find Georgi because he had promised to save Yuuri. Yuuri whom he met earlier at the party. Yuuri whom interest him so much. Yuuri who could possibly be more.

“I’m so confused, Makka.” Makkachin only waged his tail. Victor drowned himself in Makkachin’s fur, despite the dog’s whining. “I don’t know what to do.” he wailed. “I did this to save Yuuri but that doesn’t seem to be enough.” 

> _Did you?_

A voice rang in Victor’s ear.

> _Did you?_

It asked again. It was a mixed between Phichit and Chris’s voice.

> _Did you do this to save Yuuri?_

The voice began to taunt him. Victor tried to close his ears but the voice became more intense as they got deeper. It was no use.

> _Did you?_

The voice asked again.

> _Did you do this to save Yuuri?_

 

> _Or did you do this to feed your ego?_

“I promised the Katsukis. I promised Yuuri. It was my party. My responsibility.”

> _The Katsukis didn’t blame you. They wanted to take Yuuri home but you insisted you can, I believe, fix it. Why?_

“I care about Yuuri."

> _You only met him for less than a day._

“He … makes me laugh.”

> _Many things make you laugh, young prince. Ah, he makes you feel something, doesn’t he?_

The voice chuckled. Its laugh came and goes and echoes like a drum.

> _Do you love him because he makes you laugh? Or you only want to bed him because he’s hot?_

 

> _Well, he’s hot all right._

“Stop it! I’d never—”

> _The dreams don’t lie, Victor. You do want to bed him!_

“Phichit - or Chris - I swear to God!”

> _Always stay true to your intention, prince. Remember what we said._

“Because the witch was dramatic like that. I remember what Mila said.”

> _Yes, but also because good things only happen to creature with pure heart._

 

> _So tell us, why did you want to save Yuuri?_

Victor took a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

“I only want to get to know Yuuri more.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow Victor ended up in a medieval-esque room. He was still in the boat, so it must be magic related. Is it because he answered the question correctly? _There is no such thing as right or wrong, young prince. You simply stay true._ A(n echo-y) voice answered him. Phichit was winking at him while floating in the air. Chris was also in the room, comforting Georgi who was busy wiping his ruined eyeliner. 

Victor spent no time to get up and punched Georgi in the face.

He punched Georgi so hard he sent Georgi flying and broke his desk. Most of Georgi’s potion bottle was broken and his scrolls was scattered everywhere. Phichit laughed nonstop in amusement. Victor didn’t care how much Georgi complained about his uncivilized nature to solve problem with fist. Victor wanted answer and he wanted it now!

The prince then grabbed the witch by the collar. “You know why I’m here! Tell me!” the prince commanded. The witch wasn’t fazed but he still looked … guilty. The witch then dissipated into air and reemerged behind Victor. Georgi leaned into a table with big thick book opened.

“I don’t want to say this, especially since you’ve come a long way, Prince Victor. But there’s nothing I can do.” the witch’s green aura became restless.

“What are you talking about? Mila said you would be able to undo the spell!”

“She is not lying. But, she there’s something she didn’t know.” the Carabosse lifted his hand and a frame came to him. Victor peeked a little. It was a photograph of a woman. The face seemed really familiar to the young prince somehow. “The spell was not for your beloved, prince. It was for Anya. She was a guest at your party.”

The guest who screamed behind Victor when Georgi broke into the palace. So Georgi originally planned to curse the girl. “I love that woman so much.” the witch started to cry. “But she only loved me for my magic. She wanted to steal - this!” Georgi pointed at his workshop. “So I created a curse for her.”

“How do I undo it?”

“By true love’s kiss.” Georgi smiled bitterly. “Now you see why I said there’s nothing I can do.”

“I just have to—”

“Victor, there is no such thing as true love’s kiss.”

“But you always say with true intention—”

Georgi shook his head. Victor bit his lip. “Surely you could cast another spell?”

“Victor, I was full of hatred when I casted that spell. I doubt I can feel something as powerful as that.” Victor clenched his fist. Georgi pat his shoulder out of pity. “I’m sorry. I truly am.”

 

* * *

  

Yuuri looked beautiful even when he’s asleep. His plum lips clipped perfectly. His ruby eyes closed shut. His raven hair swinged slowly with the wind. Yuuri looked so peaceful. His bedside was full of flowers from visitors. The fume was strong yet Yuuri remained still. Victor could start a world war and Yuuri would still be asleep.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I had promised yet I could not fulfill it.”

Victor laid by his bedside. His tears wet the sheets but he didn’t care. The Katsukis had asked him to return their son. He would, Victor would, but he would like to apologize to Yuuri first before he returned him.

Victor had apologized, nonstop, but Yuuri still wasn’t fazed. Eventually his time was up. The Katsukis had been waiting (they had, for the past week he had gone). Victor had no reason to deny them their son anymore. “I’m sorry.” Victor whispered for the last time. Makkachin had pulled his legs, letting his master know that the Katsukis had come for their son. “One last gift,”

Victor kissed him and nothing happened. Victor had figured yet it still hurt. There was no such thing as a true love’s kiss. The spell was made specifically so no one could break it. Victor walked slowly towards the exit, letting the Katsuki’s took their son. Yuuri’s mother greeted him by the entrance. She smiled at him, odd, even though he made her lost her son.

“I shall rest a little.” Victor smiled weakly. “Makkachin! Come with me—Makka?”

Victor turned and found Makkachin was on top of Yuuri’s body, busy licking Yuuri’s face. “Makkachin!” Victor hurriedly grab his beloved poodle. “That was a very inappropriate thing to do! I apologize, Madam Katsuki.”

“It’s all right.”

“I will see he get a proper punishment. Excuse me.”

“That was bad, Makka.” Victor scolded. Makkachin whined at him. Victor didn’t find the heart to punish his lovely poodle. He knew Makkachin only wanted to help. The poor dog only imitated him - he should be the one punished.

“Let’s just go to my room and rest, ok?” Makkachin barked. Victor let him ran in front of him to guide him to his room. But as he was about to exit the room, he heard someone call him. Victor turned around and found a pair of ruby eyes staring back at him.

 

* * *

  

“So … I love poodles.” 

Mila had laughed (how dare she. But the situation is rather hilarious. Victor swore he could hear Phichit and Chris’s snicker and Georgi’s gasp in the air). It turned out true love’s kiss was real and it didn’t have to come from humans. Phichit hadn’t lied when he said good things only happen to creature with pure heart.

“I gather. Do you own poodles?”

Honestly, bless Makkachin. He stayed true to his intention (to make Victor happy, therefore to wake Yuuri up) so he could save Yuuri. Victor didn’t deserve a dog as dedicated as Makkachin, but he was still grateful anyway. Had he said he will give Makkachin lots and lots of treats?

“I did. It died because of sickness.”

“Oh … I’m sorry.”

“No problem. It was a long time ago anyway.”

There was an awkward silence between them. It was not hard for Victor to make small talks. But because of what happened he just didn’t know what to say. The young prince tried to think of several topics but none come to mind. Surprisingly, it was Yuuri who broke the silence first. “I heard you went on a journey to lift my curse.” the young lord said.

“I did, yes.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri touched Victor’s hand. His thumb gently brushed against Victor’s skin. Victor gathered himself to contain his blush. “How can I repay you?”

“You don’t need to, lord Yuuri. I was happy to help.”

“I insist! I’m sure I can do something to express my gratitude.”

There is something, the prince thought. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t been thinking of it since he dreamed about it in the Garden of Dreams. The prince had wanted to ask for the past day, but it seemed inappropriate. The young lord had just woken up after all. But Yuuri insisted Victor to spill, so Victor had no choice but to comply.

“Would you let me court you?”

Yuuri blinked. His face was pure confusion.

The prince tried his hardest to contain his composure. He was as well as nervous as the young lord. “I had a very wonderful night that time, Yuuri. I would have ask you to let me spend more time with you - to get to know you more, but circumstances happened.” they chuckled. “I understand if you refuse me.”

“That was … rather fast, wasn’t it?” Yuuri asked back. “I mean, we only know each other for less than a day, technically.”

The young lord sighed. His hand kept circling around his tea mug. Victor understood. What he said came out of nowhere. The poor lord just woke up from a nightmare, almost died, and suddenly someone asked him to court him? Maybe Victor should not have asked. Makkachin even agreed with him.

“I’m aware. I apologize if I make you uncomfortable, Yuuri.” the prince said.

“Although I am not opposed of the idea.” Yuuri drank his tea. “It’s too early to tell. Perhaps after a walk I can give you my answer.”

Victor beamed at the answer. Makkachin barked at them happily. “So, will you grace me with a tour of the palace, Prince Victor?”

The prince bowed and took Yuuri’s hand. “It would be my pleasure, lord Yuuri.” Victor kissed it. The young lord giggled at the gesture. The couple then exited the room hand in hand with Makkachin following. Victor swore he could hear Georgi’s scream of jealousy but he ignored it anyway. He had a castle to explore and a man to woo.

And that was the end of the story. Mila became the kingdom’s royal magician. Phichit and Chris occasionally haunted the castle out of boredom. Georgi eventually moved on, but he still lived alone in the mountain. Victor married Yuuri on the next summer and they were blessed with a cute notorious child named Yuri, who was blessed with a happy life by Mila, Phichit, and Chris (Georgi was out of the question), and then they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who manage to guess Makkachin was Yuuri's true love's kiss say AYE!


End file.
